Desirable Darkness
by gothgurl666
Summary: Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, lost. Welcome to a new era where Voldemort rules and Harry Potter will become loyal if Voldemort has anything to say about it. Too bad Harry has other ideas. Eventual LVHP. Disregards HBP
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Desirable Darkness

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, lost. Welcome to a new era where Voldemort rules and Harry Potter will become loyal if Voldemort has anything to say about it. Too bad Harry has other ideas. Eventual LV/HP. Disregards HBP

"You've lost Harry Potter," the chilling voice said cutting through the absolute silence.

Harry Potter lay in a heap at the feet of the Dark Lord in what was formerly known as Hogwarts but now could be called rubble.

All the death eaters had formed a circle around their lord and the boy who failed.

"Well, Harry, where is that Gryffindor foolishness that you are so renowned for," the Dark Lord whispered in his ear.

Harry Potter looked up at the self-proclaimed ruler of the Wizarding world and spit in his face.

The Dark Lord's face contorted in fury as he proceeded to Crucio the impertinent brat for his insolence. The boy's screams were like music. He would let the brat rebel. Everyone breaks; it is only a matter of finding a weakness and exploiting it. Look at the old fool. He had trusted so blindly that it was his downfall and all the rest had perished with him. The strongest that were able to be taken alive were given a choice; join or die. The weak were destroyed along with the filthy mudbloods.

"Welcome to a new world my loyal death eaters. A world where we shall rule and the purity of the Wizarding race will be preserved." The death eaters' cries of celebration and victory filled the air and the Dark Lord marveled at the ease at which he swayed them.

While the cheers still filled the air he turned to his elite, "take him to his own private cell," Voldemort demanded as he turned to apparate to his own chambers. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and picked up the panting and weak boy. "And Lucius, do not damage him." After all, it would not do for his new servant to be injured beyond repair. It would take time and careful planning. Harry would not be easy to break but they all break. When he is ready the boy would not be a low henchmen, he is way too powerful for that . . . maybe a new right-hand man. But that would be quite a while. He can be broken and then rebuilt to serve me with complete loyalty. The best servants are those that serve willingly. The Dark Lord dismissed his death eater to celebrate and then apparated to his bed chamber to acquire his much needed rest. The boy did put up quite a fight.

Lucius Malfoy apparated away to Malfoy Manor with an unconscious Harry Potter in his arms. He thought it best to follow his Master in all tasks . . . for now. There may well be a time soon when a new Dark Lord would claim what is his but no sense in thinking about it now. The time would come. He arrived at the Manor and went through the winding maze that is Malfoy manor with an ease that only a Malfoy could accomplish. He reached the dungeons and laid the Potter boy on the dirt floor. Then he left the boy to awaken by himself. He had much planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Desirable Darkness

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, lost. Welcome to a new era where Voldemort rules and Harry Potter will become loyal if Voldemort has anything to say about it. Too bad Harry has other ideas. Eventual LV/HP. Disregards HBP

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke in a haze of pain.

He took a few minutes to feel his body, moving the muscles and tendon, checking for the extent of his injuries. Other than the after effects of the Cruictus curse, everything seemed O.K. With that established he began to look around his cell. The floor was all dirt. The bars were too small for even someone severely emaciated to escape. Not that it mattered. He approached the bars and recognized the spells that kept prisoners in and would alert the Death Eaters should someone somehow escape.

Even he could acknowledge how truly screwed he was. The only option is to wait and resist as long as possible. Even as he thought that he knew how much more pain he would be in if let his cheeky little mouth run.

Would it not be better to give in?

No, that is not yet an option. I'll only wait for the right moment . . . wait until they trust me then I can stab that scaly bastard in the back.

Perfect. Of course, I can not simply transform into a little snake. No I'll be Gryffindor then pretend to become what they want.

Ironically I must admit that to even pretend to be one of them proves that maybe the Sorting Hat was not so far off: I could have done well in Slytherin.

He woke from his musings as he heard the creaking of a cell door. Lucius Malfoy had entered the dungeons. He strutted to Harry's cell with a simple grace and intimidation that Malfoys seemed to be born with.

"Ah, I see that my guest has awoken," he said smugly.

"I hope you aren't this hospitable to all your guests. Then I wouldn't feel so special."

He smiled and turned his amused gaze directly on my face.

"For someone who will die very shortly you seem awful cheery."


	3. Memories

**Title: **Desirable Darkness

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, lost. Welcome to a new era where Voldemort rules and Harry Potter will become loyal if Voldemort has anything to say about it. Too bad Harry has other ideas. Eventual LV/HP. Disregards HBP

_He woke from his musings as he heard the creaking of a cell door. Lucius Malfoy had entered the dungeons. He strutted to Harry's cell with a simple grace and intimidation that Malfoys seemed to be born with. _

"_Ah, I see that my guest has awoken," he said smugly. _

"_I hope you aren't this hospitable to all your guests. Then I wouldn't feel so special."_

_He smiled and turned his amused gaze directly on my face. _

"_For someone who will die very shortly you seem awful cheery."_

Chapter 3

I expected him to say as much. But did I believe him is a completely different consideration. The answer is no.

"If the Dark Lord's intentions were to kill me he would have done so already."

Lucius answered, "Maybe the Dark Lord's intentions are to kill you after you have suffered through horrible torture."

"That is very possible." I could believe that very easily but somehow it just didn't ring true.

Lucius Malfoy started to glide towards me and my stupid Gryffindore-ish qualities wouldn't allow me to back down even as he started to invade my space.

"Wha-what are you doing Malfoy." I hate myself for how weak I sound.

"I would think what I am doing would be fairly obvious, Harry. I can call you Harry, correct? Wonderful."

He wouldn't even let me get a word in which pissed me off. Also he was invading the hell out of my personal space and it was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Malfoy get away from me, you're in my bubble."

"That would be the point Mister Potter."

His lips descended on mine. I kept my lips closed tight but he pushed so hard that I either have to open or let him grind my lips into my teeth. I open my mouth. He takes that as an invitation to slip his tongue inside so I did the only thing that seemed appropriate for the situation. I bit his tongue until the coppery taste of blood filled my mouth.

He punched me as hard as he could in the face. Although I did go to the ground, I managed not to make a sound.

I expected him to be very pissed off but disturbingly he acted as though I am just this mild inconvenience, which pissed me off.

I spat the blood that was still in my mouth onto his shoes.

His face broke into a look of disgust and he kicked me hard in the stomach. Finally I thought, I hate when someone doesn't react like I expect them to.

I watched him gather all of his self control and put back on his blank mask.

"Fine, Mr. Potter, it seems that you do not have the manners for this particular talk at this time. We shall see if you are more responsive with more time."

"Don't count on it" I said.

"We shall see" he said as he walked out of the cell and slammed the door.

After he left I spent the time trying to go to bed but really I only accomplished counting the bricks of the wall. When I did fall asleep I tossed and turned on the hard floor only to wake with the faces of my comrades . . . my friends flashing within my thoughts.

The destruction of Hogwarts and the final battle had really destroyed me.

The Weasley family was torn apart. Ron's brother Bill was killed in the last battle, hit by a severing curse from behind. Charlie left the country with his mother and father. Percy was killed in an assassination attempt on the Minster at the same time as the attack on Hogwarts. I am still not sure what happened to Fred and George. Ginny was kept alive when she was captured. The sick bastards are going to rape her so she can produce pure blood babies. Ron fought with me all the way with Hermione by his side. When we lost Hermione was executed for her impure blood. Ron was given the chance to join the death eaters but choose death. I am happy that at least they died together.

As for everyone else, well I only know the fate of some.

After the death of my god father the war picked up.

Remus was the next to die. He had gone on a mission to recruit the Werewolves to our side but he was too late and walked into an ambush. The corpse was sent back to us on the front steps of Hogwarts. They had cut out his eyes and tongue. He had small cuts all over his body and it was obvious that he had been undernourished for a long time. A silver dagger pierced his heart and a piece of blood soaked parchment. On the parchment in an elegant neat scrawl were the words; a present for Harry Potter.

Next Neville and his grandmother were driven insane under the torture curse for too long. Bellatrix had found it a fitting end for them. I really hate that bitch. I swear upon everything sacred that if I get the chance I will kill her.

Luna I know was killed in a raid upon her house. She and her father died together. Although it was probably not fair that he had to see his daughter tortured and raped in front of him.

As for the Order, Only a few are left. Tonks committed suicide after Remus was killed. I guess she loved him but I'll never know. As for Mad Eye, well, the death eaters finally took more pieces than he could live without. Kingsley died in a raid upon Diagon Alley. He did not even have the chance to draw his wand before he was killed. The other members of the Order I was not very familiar with so I did not have as much time to track down what had happened to them.

Dumbledore was killed in the final battle; the fight for Hogwarts, my only home. He went down right next to me. The rat Wormtail had got behind us somehow. The Killing Curse hit him without him ever knowing it was coming. By the time I figured out what had happened Wormtail had already transformed and fled.

So that leaves me. I really don't know why I'm not dead. After all the time and energy Voldemort put into killing me and he had me at his mercy and did not do it. I do know that what Malfoy said could be true. Maybe I will be given as a plaything to the death eaters. I really wish that I could kill myself if that is the case. Unless you have been there you can not possibly comprehend what is done to those that are captured.

During when the war picked up Voldemort started to send visions to me that were truly . . . horrible. Small children being raped and tortured by death eaters while the dark lord laughed. One vision they had a mother decide which of her two children got to live. She cried and begged for both of them but finally cracked and said that she wanted her daughter to live. They killed the daughter first and then her son. They then gave her a knife and she slit her own throat. I really can't blame her. If I could I would kill myself before I let them touch me.

I use to wake crying and screaming. Ron and Hermione would try to help but you can't help someone if you truly don't want to know there nightmares. I only told them the content of one dream or vision ever and they couldn't handle it. I don't blame them. Who wants to hear a story about a father being put under the imperious curse and commanded to rape his own daughter in front of his wife. I know I didn't want to see it, why should they want to hear it. I don't know if those are the worst visions or if the torture ones are worse. I really don't know. All I know is if an opportunity to kill myself and take anyone else with me I am going to take it. In all reality though, I do not know if I can take the torture.

I go back to counting the bricks in the wall because I know sleep is a distant dream. I am very hungry but I'll have to get use to it because I probably won't get any food for awhile. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if Malfoy lets me starve to death down here. That damn bastard. I try to get more comfortable but it is difficult. The floor is also very cold and there is no blanket but I didn't expect one.

"Let's see brick number 121, 122, 123 . . . 124 . . . . . 125." Harry Potter then fell into to the world of dreams only to find nightmares.


	4. My Big Mouth

**Title: **Desirable Darkness

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, lost. Welcome to a new era where Voldemort rules and Harry Potter will become loyal if Voldemort has anything to say about it. Too bad Harry has other ideas. Eventual LV/HP. Disregards HBP

"_Parseltongue" _

"_Let's see brick number 121, 122, 123 . . . 124 . . . . . 125." Harry Potter then fell into to the world of dreams only to find nightmares._

I am starting to lose track of the days. I don't know how long I have been in this cell. There is no light or window. Not that I really care. No I am more concerned about the lack of food. I have only received water once a day but no food. There is a constant ache in my stomach.

Fucking Malfoy. Fucking Voldemort. I **hate** them both.

Almost as if he is conjured by my thoughts Malfoy pulls the creaking cell door open. Even though I hate him I can not help that I am a little grateful that I am no longer alone.

"On your feet boy. Our Master wishes to see you."

"Your master, not mine."

"For now."

"What do you mean?"

"You would be surprised what he can offer you."

"Nothing he has is worth my soul."

"We shall see."

I let his somewhat ominous statement stand. I try to stand but I am weaker than I had thought. Starvation is a bitch.

Malfoy gets impatient and levitates me along. If I were in any other state I would vehemently protest at such treatment but I am too weak to complain. It is a bad sign for my upcoming battle of wills with Voldemort. A very bad sign.

The corridors are nondescript and there are no windows. For the first time since my capture the beginnings of despair creeps into my heart and I ruthlessly stomp on it. I must not give up. I will kill them all. I just have to wait for the right opportunity. Yes, I must play the game.

We reach another nondescript door that looks of no importance. Malfoy opens it and immediately the smell of food assaults my senses. My mouth waters uncontrollably and my stomach starts growling.

Voldemort is sitting at a table that has food of every kind on it. Malfoy releases the levitating spell and I fall to the floor. Voldemort turns to Malfoy.

"Lucius, leave us."

"Yes my Lord"

He leaves the room and suddenly I wish above everything else to be back in my cell. His eyes are boring into the back of my head.

"So Harry, I trust your behavior will be much better than last time."

I turn my head up to look at him and tell him to go to hell but the sight stops me.

He has begun to eat the food and all I can do is stare at the way the food travels to his mouth. Distantly I realize that he is speaking but I can only think about the food.

"HARRY!"

I am startled so much that I jump. He just laughs at me.

"Great, now that I have your attention I was just asking how your stay has been so far." Was that cherry pie.

"Just peachy," I say with as much sarcasm as I can manage. Oh God, it is cherry pie.

"Now, Now Harry that was rude. Perhaps you need more time in your cell."

"NO!" I yell immediately and hate myself for it. He just flashes that infuriating smile.

"Well if you're quite through with your sarcastic remarks for today I suppose we could move onto business."

"What business would we have to discuss," I say as neutrally as possible. Again he smiles.

"Why, the business of you joining me."

"I will never join the murderer of my parents."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes"

"Well, I would say that I am sorry to hear that but I'm not. Perhaps a friend could help persuade you."

I side door opened and for a second I didn't even recognize who it was that was standing there. Then it clicked.

"Ginny! Are you O.K.?"

She looked alright. Her hair was still the flaming Weasley red and all of her appendages were still attached. There were only two things wrong with her. The spark of life in her eyes was dead as well as the fact that she had to be seven months pregnant.

Before she replied she looked back at Voldemort and only when he nodded did she speak.

"I'm fine Harry. It really isn't so bad. My Lord is a good Master."

"What the hell are you talking about Ginny?"

"Lord Malfoy is also gracious enough to clothe and feed me even though before I was a traitor to our cause."

I was so disgusted I could puke. I turn to Voldemort. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Before Voldemort did reply Ginny spoke up again. "Harry, you do not need to be upset. If you would just listen you would understand that we were wrong. My Lord has helped me to understand and he can help you as well."

"Ginny are you even listening to yourself? This is the same man that had most of your family murdered! How can you spout that bullshit?"

"They were traitors to their own blood. They deserved there death's."

SMACK!

I hit her so hard she fell to the floor.

"You disgust me Ginny Weasley. No you don't even deserve to have that surname. That surname is only for those that bravely fought and died for what was right."

"Well they're dead now and I am alive so I guess that means that I was smarter than they were." She said with the first threads of anger showing as she picked herself back up off the floor.

"You know I was there when news of your kidnapping first reached the family. They were all devastated. I guess they could have saved their tears because you are nothing more than a cheap slut and if this is what you call life than I will take death. You are dead to me Ginny. Get out of my sight."

She looked a Voldemort and he nodded she left from the same door that she entered. I look at Voldemort.

"So anyone else you want to bring in you bastard. I HATE you. You're an egotistical bast-"

My tirade was cut short by unbearable pain. Like millions of white hot daggers stabbing me over and over again. I don't know how long I laid there screaming but after what felt like years it stopped abruptly. Even though I didn't recall falling I was laying on the floor.

His voice regained my attention. "I will not tolerate such insolence from a child. I have offered you an easy way out but now I see that you will only accept pain. Lucius!"

Malfoy enters through the door that we originally came from. The smirk on his face makes me realize just how much shit I'm actually in.

But really what can I do now? If I beg for forgiveness I will only be ignored and it would please the Dark Lord or if I pledge unwavering loyalty Voldemort would know it was a lie and I would have to be punished for my transgression anyways. This time I will have to be a man and take the punishments.

Even with that realization my throat is tight when we arrive at what I assume is the torture chamber.


	5. Torture

**Title: **Desirable Darkness

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, lost. Welcome to a new era where Voldemort rules and Harry Potter will become loyal if Voldemort has anything to say about it. Too bad Harry has other ideas. Eventual LV/HP. Disregards HBP

"_Parseltongue" _

_Even with that realization my throat is tight when we arrive at what I assume is the torture chamber._

For a group that hates muggles there are a lot of muggle torture devices. There are iron maidens and other things to that effect. There are so many chains hanging from the ceiling that it looks like hell has come to earth. Most of the torturers are still fond of lashings. Rape of any kind is popular. Blood loss here is not a problem.

One of the reasons that this place is ten times worse than any torture chamber created by muggles is that wizards can keep you alive longer. Through potions and spells, they can prolong life under torture to where your last burning desire is to die.

But really even if I had just seen this place for the first time I would have been braver but I have seen this place many times.

This is the place of my nightmares. Every vision that I have ever seen have eventually ended here; every torture, rape, and murder. Some places of the room I could tell you a story about a person and how they died there.

Wouldn't it be best to beg? I know that if I plead convincingly enough that Voldemort may be pleased enough to lessen the degree of punishment. However, I know that is exactly what he wants. I try not to make it a habit of pleasing the Dark Lord.

On a more serious note this is probably going to be the worst experience of my life. I feel sick to my stomach and I have to force down screams.

I can't break, I repeat in my head like a mantra.

Malfoy then dumps me on the floor none to gently and I let out a girly scream that makes them laugh. Great. Not only am I going to be tortured but I have also successfully humiliated myself as well.

Voldemort and Malfoy stand back as what I call the first round members come to get me.

I call them that because after torture at their hands usually, if you're that damned lucky, you then go to the high ranking Death Eaters. Then if you really piss off the wrong person the Dark Lord will torture you personally.

I am secretly grateful that it is only the first round for now; usually anything else is a lot more personal and painful.

The first round grab my arms none too gently and I can't help but to fight for all I am worth. At least then I know I tried everything to prevent my agony. Even though I manage to get in a few good kicks I am not strong enough. I curse the Dursleys yet again for being so weak.

They put both my wrists in the manacles and pull so that I am hanging above the ground. They are cutting the shirt off my back and I know now that the lashings will be the first of my punishments.

The first lash lights my nerve cells on fire. I scream and hate myself for it.

They come one after another and I continue to scream as the lashes send agony throughout my body. I can feel the blood running down my back and down my legs in hot rivulets.

Finally, just when I think that I can't take it any longer, they stop.

I can feel the manacles being released and once again I am on the floor. But, I haven't broken yet.

"Well, Harry, are you ready to join me?"

"Never." My voice is already betraying my conflict.

"Pity. It seems I will have to bring others to help convince you. Severus was quite certain this would upset you."

My heart starts beating frantically in thought of who they could possibly have. Not very many are left.

Turning to Lucius Voldemort says," Bring them in."

"Yes my lord." Malfoy goes over to a door that I hadn't noticed and three figures that I can't see in the shadows approach.

It's the Dursleys. A start laughing and I can't stop. It's just so funny that they actually believe I would do anything for _them_.

"Just what exactly is so funny Harry?"

"Nothing, just that Snape is such an idiot. He always thought I was worshipped by my relatives."

"Boy, I want you to tell your freaky friends to let us go this instance!" Uncle Vernon screamed. Aunt Petunia was hiding behind him and Dudley was unsuccessfully hiding behind them both with a hand on his bottom.

Lucius had raised his wand to silence the unworthy muggle but the Dark Lord pushed his wand down watching the transaction.

I turn my attention back to my advancing uncle.

"I'm sorry uncle I have no authority here. Not that I would try too hard for you anyways"

"How dare you speak to me like that, boy."

"Uncle, do you see those people over there," Vernon turns to look briefly at Malfoy and Voldemort, "If you want to bitch about freaks I'm sure they would love to listen, I on the other hand have already heard all there is to hear."

I see his fist coming toward me but after the lashings all I can do is watch it come.

I feel the impact but not the pain yet. By some miracle I manage not to be knocked on my ass. I reach up to touch my face and wipe the blood that is dribbling down my chin.

"Uncle, what would the neighbors think?" I say as sarcastically and uncaring as possible. On the inside though I am seething. How dare he hit me! There's a split second when I think about requesting there death but I don't want to talk to Voldemort at all.

Aunt Petunia then decides to get her two cents in. "If the neighbors knew what you really are they would have begged us to drown you when your stupid freaky parents left us to care for their runt."

"Oh, don't worry aunt I'm sure I'll die soon." Then I walked over to her so that we were nearly touching. Then in a voice that sounds like a whisper but probably carries to the rest of the room, "But not before you."

Then I turned my back on them. I can hear my uncle advancing behind me but I no longer care.

Everyone's attention is then turned towards the Dark Lord, "Take them away."

Vernon of course tried to resist and the imperious curse was put on him and the others tagged along like a sick game of follow the leader.

I look at Voldemort, "Are we through yet?"

"Why Harry there is still a lot of fun to be had tonight. Crucio."

I don't know how long he held the curse but I know that I can't take much more tonight. When I regain control of my surroundings, I realize that I am once again on the floor.

"Are you quite through with your insolence." I nod because I do not trust my voice yet.

"Now I have another little surprise for you tonight." Voldemort extended his hand and a human figure approached out of the shadows.

It's _her_.

"Well if it isn't wittle Potter," Bellatrix says in a baby voice.

I feel the hate coursing through my veins and all I can think about is seeing my godfather fall through the veil again and again. Neville's blank face also crosses my mind when I saw him in the hospital. Reunited with his parents and none of them know each other.

"Go straight to hell, bitch."

"Awww, wittle Potter didn't your mother ever teach you any manners. . . . Oh, wait, I forgot she's dead."

God I hate her! I can't stay on the floor any longer. Not in front of her. I try to hoist my self up and it feels like my back is on fire. Finally, I am at least on my knees.

"Well, Potter I rather like you in that position. In fact you seem to have finally grown into your looks. A little skinny for my tastes but there is an appeal."

"Don't worry sicko. It's the blood that makes me look appealing to you. Fucking sadist."

"Awww, isn't he cute."

She reaches her hand out to touch my face and I jerk back. Great now I am flat on my back. The crazy bitch points her wand at me and I wait for pain but instead I feel my hands and feet bound tightly.

Foreboding creeps into my chest. She leans down and strattles my abdomen.

"Get the fuck off of me."

"Now Potter we need to work on your manners."

Her mouth descends on mine and I want to vomit. I would prefer to be helpless with anyone but her. Even the Dark Lord is a better alternative. I just then realize that my hate for her might even be stronger than my hate for Voldemort. After all, Voldemort had taken the parents I had never known but Bellatrix had taken someone that I knew and loved. It made her worse in my heart.

I try to bite her like I had Malfoy but she was too quick.

"Now Potter that wasn't very nice." Her hands then start to wander my body and I would give almost anything for my wand.

"Stop" I keep the please in my head. I will not beg to her. Her hand reaches the button on my pants and my demands for her to stop grow more frantic. The zipper goes down and her hand reaches inside and grabs my manhood. She begins to move her hand up and down.

I realize that I keep repeating "stop, stop, stop" over and over again.

No one has ever touched me in such a way and to my humiliation my traitorous body betrays me and reacts unwillingly to her touch.

"_Voldemort, please! Please make her stop." _ I say in Parseltongue to avoid any more humiliation. 

To my disgust the Parseltongue seems to have made the bitch even more turned on.

He is ignoring me and I know what I have to do. I gather what is left of my pride and I through it away.

"Master, I beg you. Make her stop."

"Bella, get off of Mr. Potter." Voldemort said.

"Awww" she said in disappointment, "Please get into trouble more Potter I look forward to it."

She leaves in whatever way she got there and then it is just me and him.


End file.
